Homunculus Maids
Homunculus Maids (ホムンクルス・メイド) or Ordinary Maids (一般メイド) are the forty-one artificially man-made humanoid beings, whom are responsible for the various minor miscellaneous jobs, especially the cleaning on the 9th and 10th Floors of Nazarick. Appearance Homunculus Maids are diminutive female human maids that serve to the Supreme Beings. Personality The Homunculus Maids are loyal to the Supreme Beings and Nazarick. They refuse to take breaks and wish only to serve Ainz Ooal Gown. Since all have never set foot beyond the 9th and 10th Floors of Nazarick, the maids are ignorant of what lies beyond. Though they do hold some anxiety towards the outside world, due to the player invasion. Background Homunculus Maids consist of three main groups made by three different Supreme Beings. The project in their creation was led by Whitebrim, who is the chief designer and he was assisted by Herohero and Coup De Grâce. Chronology The Undead King Arc In the last day of YGGDRASIL, Momonga meets one of the Homunculus Maids while walking in the hallways to go to the throne room. He notices how exceptionally detailed she is thanks to the efforts that his friends put in her creation. He wanted to check more about the maid's hidden poses but there was no time because the servers were going to shut down soon, he decides to move to the throne room. He thanks the maid for her hard work because he felt he had to say it even though there would be no response from the maid. The Show Must Go On! Arc During Shalltear's investigation of Albedo's suspicious behavior, she learned from one of the Homunculus Maids that Albedo plot to conduct a play of Romeo and Juliet. One of the maids gave Shalltear a cast list of the play, which marked Albedo as Juliet and Ainz as Romeo. From learning about this information, Shalltear deduced that Albedo was using the play to steal a kiss from Ainz in the last scene of the tragedy. The Two Leaders Arc Ainz Ooal Gown created a new system where the Homunculus Maids are split into two groups, 30 of them for day shift, 10 of them for night shift, and the other maids that are left out gets to take the day off. Initially the maids refused the one day break, however, Ainz managed to convince them in the end by promising that if they accept the break, the maids that took the break will get to service him for the whole day. The maids accepted it because they think that they need to fully take a rest so that they can serve Ainz properly the next day. The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Homunculus Maids were assembled on the 10th Floor in Nazarick to greet the newest addition to the maid staff: Tuareninya Veyron. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In E-Rantel, Foss watched over Ainz all night without taking a rest. After her duty was done, Fifth take over from her. Fifth dressed Ainz in a crimson robe adorned with gemstones. She was in the same room as Ainz when he started discussing what actions to take concerning the Sorcerer Kingdom's policy with Albedo, Aura, and Mare. She later accompanied Ainz when he decided to visit Pandora's Actor. She became emotional when she witnessed Ainz and Pandora's Actor have a "father and son" moment. She agreed to not speak of what she saw between the two of them. She accompanied Ainz when they walk the streets of E-Rantel, she commented that she was happy with the Sorcerer Kingdom because Ainz ruled it. She found it rude that no one paid homage to him and that they kept peeking at him while hiding in buildings. She also said that humans were pitiable lifeforms. She agreed that all should kneel before Ainz Ooal Gown. She also accompanied him to the Adventurer's Guild. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Decrement served as Ainz's maid after he returned from the Baharuth Empire. When Ainz asked if she would be willing to die for him, she answered that she would gladly throw her life if he ordered her to do it. When Ainz asked if the other NPCs would do the same, she said that everyone would gladly accept death without a second thought. Decrement was given the task of choosing clothes for Ainz to wear. Like the other maids, she was energetic about her master's orders. She and the other maids helped Ainz change his clothes, dressing him with a pure white cloth with a gigantic necklace made of gold and other metals and feathers with protruded from his back. She and the other maids shared a look of pride and satisfaction once they concluded their task. Decrement accompanied Ainz when Kyuku Zuzu was given an audience to deliver a message from his liege, Cocytus. Abilities and Powers All of the Homunculus Maids abilities and class are generally at level one. They also all possess 'Increased Food Consumption' as a racial penalty. This would mean that the Homunculus maids are voracious eaters, eating several times the quantities that a normal human can do. While they were still superior to level 1 human beings in terms of stats, if it came down to a fight, a Homunculus would only have a 60% chance of victory. The maid uniforms they wore did provide them with a measure of defensive strength, but that was only on the level of a high-class item. Relationships Supreme Beings Homunculus Maids are loyal to the Supreme Beings and they'll serve them well with their fullest effort. Pleiades Homunculus Maids think of the Pleiades as a kind of idol group, with CZ2128 Delta being the most popular among them. The Homunculous Maids consider being approached by Lupusregina Beta to be a sign of good fortune. Tuareninya Veyron Although Ainz had decreed that Tsuare would be a fellow worker in Nazarick, there was a subtle separation between her and the regular maids. The regular maids looked on Tsuare as an outsider who was stealing their precious job from them. While they did not treat her coldly or disdainfully due to their master's orders, what they really thought sometimes shone through in the way they treated the human. Known Members * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko (Head Maid) * Cixous * Decrement * Foire * Lumière * Increment * Fifth * Foss Trivia * In the Web Novel, there is only thirty six homunculus maids. * Unlike most of the NPCs that inhabit Nazarick, the Homunculus Maids enjoy eating. * Ainz thinks that the Homunculus Maids are all masochists for being a workaholic which troubled him. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Homunculi Category:Maid Groups Category:Nazarick